A Series of Unfortunates Events 14: The Continuation Chapter
by Shirou Goenji
Summary: The continuation for Lemony Snicket s series of "A series of Unfortunate Events" called the Continuation Chapter, As you may see soon, Lemony Snicket is no longer the narrator, it's an OC, it is about the Baudelaire orphans return into the normal world as they meet the other Snicket sibling. Remember, English is not my home language. Rated T just in case. Please review. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation to A Series of Unfortunate Events after the end. I'm gonna let you with the summary for now. Later if you don´t like the story because of gramatical mistakes, please keep in mind that English is not my home language.

A series of Unfortunate Events 14: The Continuation Chapter

To Beatrice

Death is nothing but a door and you can't cross again.

Synopsis

Count Olaf is dead, so is Kit Snicket, the Baudelaires are taking care of Kit's child, Beatrice. Count Olaf may be dead, but some of his associates live. The Baudelaires will find some of their old friends but will meet some faces that are related to V.F.D but they have never seen, like the Snicket sibling that is alive, but the Baudelaires never met. Until now...


	2. The Continuation Chapter: Chapter 2

Chapter 1

As you may have seen in the synopsis, the Baudelaires met the Snicket sibling that is still alive. As my colleague Lemony did before me, i am researching the rest of the Baudelaire orphans history. You may wonder what happened to Lemony Snicket. He is still alive but badly injured in an accident involving eagles and notorious villains searching for a certain sugar bowl blindly, the word blindly here means something like «villains searching for a sugar bowl without any clue or hint.» Don't worry, he will be okay, but he won't be able to write the rest of the Baudelaire orphans story. That's why the last book was named The End, but that was not the original name that Lemony created especially for that book. Because of a code that i promised not to break, i will not reveal the name for the thirteenth book that relates the Baudelaire orphans story. When i asked him if i could continue with his research he said yes, but only if i could stand the fearmongering rest of the Baudelaire story, yes, it gets worse. So, in order to truly understand the research of my colleague, i visited the important places in the Baudelaire orphans history. I was in Count Olaf's house remainings, because it was burned down a long time ago. Then i went to the remainings of Uncle Monty's home, and found the secret passageway that leaded to the remainings of the Quagmire mansion. I visited Prufrock Preparatory School, because nothing survived in Aunt Josephine's house, except some papers, that were picked up by Captain Widdershins. I went to 667 Dark Avenue, where i found the other passageway that went all the way to the place that once was the Baudelaire mansion. I researched the Village of Fowl Devotees, because i couldn't pass, the reason is that the village's rules are now more strict than the ones that were being used in the time the Baudelaire orphans were living there. I went to the wild jungle that was once the Heimlich Hospital. The word jungle means a real jungle, like the Amazonas one or a really messy place, although the Amazonas jungle is quite messy and the jungle itself is a jungle and i established once a camp in the jungle like jungle that was like a jungle. I went to the top of Mount Fraught and then i went down to the Valley of Four Drafts, there I opened the Vernacularly Fastened Door and visited the ruins of the V.F.D headquarters. I went to the bottom of the sea, more precisely, the place where the _Queequeg_ sank. Don't worry, the _Queequeg_ will not sank. At least not for now. You may be wondering what happened to the Quagmires, Fernald the hook handed man, Fiona and Captain Widdershins with their encounter with The Great Unknown, i'm going to be honest, it didn't happen. In my research i found out that Kit Snicket, along with other witnesses was captured by some villains and hypnotized. The hypnosis began to function when she saw the Baudelaires. My colleague listened to the story of some of this witnesses. But every story has some truth, no matter how sloppily written it is, like the Daily Punctillio articles. Count Olaf is truly dead, sadly, also Kit Snicket. "Meal ready" anyone that truly know the Baudelaire orphans would know that the one saying those words was not other than the third of Baudelaie siblings, orphans and castaways. Violet Baudelaire, the eldest who was now sixteen, was one of the world's finest sixteen years old inventors, if not the best, and if she wasn´t, then she would have won the prize to the sixteen year old inventor with most bad luck with unanimity, was studying blueprints of a building Violet had admired since she was eight years old. At her side was his brother Klaus, the second Baudelaire, whose age was now fourteen, was studying the blueprints also in an attempt of trying to understand so that he would be able to use machines, because Klaus had already lived an experience of dealing with complicated machines in a lumber mill where the Baudelaires lived one of the most miserable experiences that they have ever lived, and this time it wasn´t completely fault of Count Olaf, a wicked villain that pursued the Baudelaire relentlessly so that he would get the Baudelaire fortune, left by the Baudelaire parents, Beatrice and Bertrand, who died in a horrible fire that destroyed the entire Baudelaire mansion. If you have read the rest of the books, and I suspect that you probably did, if you haven´t, then I don´t know how you are reading this, because in order to read the books that my colleague sent, you need to read the entire series, and that you read all the books it takes a very long time. I read real, REAL fast, I sit through the entire series in like, 4 days. But I don´t know how much time it took you. However, I'm going to continue with the story. The one saying "Meal ready" was Sunny Baudelaire, the third sibling, who had developed cooking skills since she had passed out of babyhood, and because of that, the other Baudelaire siblings were still alive, because neither Violet or Klaus could make head or tails about cooking. This time the Baudelaires had a new member to their family, Beatrice, daughter of Kit Snicket, named after the Baudelaire´s mother. Beatrice, who was the little one on board the _Beatrice_, the name of the boat that was just about to sail in course to Briny Beach and that Violet improved by using some of the plane propellers that were in the island´s arboretum to make it a motorboat. Beatrice was sitting in Violet´s knee.

Meal! Yay! - Beatrice said.

Yes, Bea. Meal. What did you cooked now, Sunny? - Violet said.

Macaroni and Cheese with Salmon. – Sunny said.

Good, I like it when Sunny cooks it even more that when mom cooked it. –Klaus said.

Yes, although I have been thinking about it. – Violet said.

About what? – Klaus asked.

About mom cooking salmon. – Violet responded.

What about it? – Klaus asked again.

If salmon was being used by V.F.D as carriers, then why mom cooked us salmon that often? – Violet asked.

Maybe Café Salmonella had opened by then and V.F.D´s carrier salmon fleet was no longer viable. – Klaus responded.

I haven´t considered that. How did you think that? – Violet asked.

Captain Widdershins told us about it in the _Queequeg. _– Klaus answered.

I didn´t remembered that. I think that we should be grateful that we still have each other. After all, look what happened to all of our friends. Hector, Isadora, Duncan, Quigley, Fiona, the hook-handed man, Captain Widdershins. – Violet said. Not knowing that in a few seconds after, the history of their friends how the Baudelaires thinked it was. Trapped in the Great Unknown.

Then a crow flied near the _Beatrice_ and dropped a scrap of paper.

You liked it? Please R&R and also please see my other story, Star Trek Garibaldi. I am going to continue both stories, as a matter of fact I finished this chapter yesterday and instantly posted it. Please remember that English is not my home language, I´m Chilean. And with that, I am Shirou Goenji saying goodbye.


	3. The Continuation Chapter: Chapter 3

A Series of Unfortunate Events 14: The Continuation Chapter: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise "Series of Unfortunate Events" or the characters belonging to that franchise. Those belong to Lemony Snicket, Harper Collins Editorial and other ones that I don't know. Please support the official release.

Yes, if you just saw the last phrase in the disclaimer and you spend a lot of time in YouTube you might realize that line is part of Dragon Ball Z Abridged. I wanted to use that line in this story for the disclaimer. Now I have to excuse myself for not updating in a long time, I intended to do an update on 12/28, but the Wi-Fi didn't work, and then New Year, spending time with family, playing Pokémon X, reading another fanfictions, i had a really severe writer's block, working on other fanfictions, (Pokémon, Phoenix Wright, Star Trek and soon a Percy Jackson fanfic.) being me and you know, all things that imply living (besides the ruling of the International Court of The Hague, which my country, Chile, lost, fortunately that area doesn't have anything in there, but it hurts, the fact that we had 200 miles of OUR country's exclusive economic area and the Court left the frontier with only 80 miles.) When I checked, I was immediately surprised. This story was intended to be and its purpose was only people just reading it, and reviews and if things went well, make it a solid story. Now I will continue that story. I have nothing more to say. Enjoy it and review. That is all. I'm Shirou Goenji saying bye from Chile. (at least until the real bye in this chapter.)

-A crow? What did the crow drop, Violet? - Klaus said.

-It's a scrap of paper- the elder Baudelaire said.

-Does V.F.D know that we're here? - Klaus said.

-Doubtful. – Sunny said. The youngest Baudelaire now was able to talk in a more fluid way than before, product of her growing up one year in the island, that the Baudelaire called "Home", but that home was now miles behind and with them, the island's secrets left with the Baudelaires.

- I agree with Sunny, Klaus. If they knew that we were in the island, why they didn't send someone for us? – Violet questioned.

-We do not have a good record with V.F.D after all. We couldn't help Uncle Monty, Aunt Josephine, Jacques Snicket was sent for us or he went on his own and he was killed. We did burned down the Hotel Denouement, and the V.F.D headquarters in the Valley of Four Drafts was burned down when we were in our way. – Klaus said.

- That wasn't our fault at all. Except for the Hotel Denouement- Violet said.

- I know, I was just thinking out loud. Where we go, misery for us and the volunteers follows. – Klaus said.

- Scrap! – Sunny shouted.

- Right, the scrap. – Violet said.

Wherever w-

E go, misery follows.

Are we being followed?

Razor feathers go through the sky, those

Eagles are coming for us.

Family comes, but surpr-

Ise comes, because the grave took them from us, but

Now we are reunit-

Ed at last.

-It's a message, just like the Village of Fowl Devotees, the first letter is a part of the message. W-E-A-R-E-F-I-N-E. We are fine. That's the message. - Klaus said.

This was a short update for now, but I will try to update as fast as i can. I will accept OCs until I say that I will not accept. The grammatical errors were a deliberate error to send a message. You may be able to recognize who could sent that message. Besides, I'm not such a poet. I can't believe that this started like a joke, and now it is a story in progress. I also thank blushingpixie and thatonefatguy, thegirlwholived and the rest of anonymous people who also supported this story. Please read and don't forget to review. That's all for now. I'm Shirou Goenji saying bye from Chile.

P.S: Again, remember that English is not my native language.


	4. Thank you!

I know this is not a chapter and everything, (So i got no reason to do the disclaimer in this.) but I seriously wanted to thank you. I wanted to thank you, being in Chile and everything. Even in Chile, my story, has been seen in U.S.A, the U.K, Ireland, Phillippines (Yeah, wasn't expecting that), Canada, South Africa, China, Germany, Australia and Mauritius. Thank you. Remember to read and review the other chapters. I may be using some lines from "The Isadora Diaries", and by the way, go and read it. I'm not a fan of the concept of being real people that coincidentally match the names of the characters and nothing else, but it's a very good story and I burst into laughter almost all the chapters. Another thing that I like is the Kladora in that story, it's very funny, and most of it is regarding an evil deceiving sadistic little brownie (Line directly from "The Isadora Diaries" . I haven't read the whole story... yet. And also read "The Violet Hour", i recomend (that's the way it's spelled, remember I'm Latino, and my English is quite regular, but not excellent.) it, like "The Isadora Diaries" it's very good. And if by some miracle the author of "The Isadora Diaries" could PM me the reaction of my story using some lines. (Like some of the disclaimers.) And if the reaction is good, i would like to thank you for not eventually suing me.

In reviews or PM leave my your thoughts of the story. (Is it good, is it bad.) and also say who you think send the message. Yeah, i know it's very easy but when you see it, there might be a surprise or two.

That would be all, so a big goodbye to all of you from me in Chile.

Thank you for everything!

P.S the line of the EDSL Brownie it's not mine it's from author of "The Isadora Diaries" aka , here i left the name so you can visit her profile and read "The Isadora Diaries"

I'm Shirou Goenji saying bye.


End file.
